The Wakeman File
by DR.Noa Body
Summary: Tremorton is a small town with some big secrets. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Birthday

The Wakeman File

I own nothing except the OC and the story line

Chapter One

Birthday surprise

As XJ-9 (also known as Jenny) awoke from her sleep cycle she felt different. Scared by the unfamiliar and unknown difference in her room Jenny did a quick scan of the room. Jenny waited and waited finally after 3.25 seconds (a long time for her) she got the results back. Jenny was shocked that nothing was out of place her room was just the same, but there was something wrong. Jenny decided that she would look around anyway because her scan was known to miss small things. Jenny got out of bed and as her feet touched the floor…

Dr. Nora Wakeman was an elderly (and rather short) woman. Who after making 9 "children" could sleep through a bomb blast (she did once actually but that's another story) but she woke up to a scream that threatened to burst her eardrums and that scream came from her daughter XJ-9.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD" screamed Jenny. 1.38 seconds later Dr. Wakeman burst into Jenny's room (beating her old record of 2.01 seconds) with two futuristic looking guns held high. "Jenny what is it? Cluster attack, Virus, Evil robot army?" Dr. Wakeman asked. "Um mom I think you forgot something" Jenny said. Indeed she did Dr. Wakeman was wearing nothing but her socks. "No time for that, what's wrong? Asked Dr. Wakeman, Jenny took 1.61 seconds to ponder this "what is wrong? "Jenny asked herself. Then she remembered the floor was cold… wait the floor was cold? How did she know that? She could not feel cold she was a robot.

Seeing her daughter was in no danger Dr. Wakeman dropped her weapons and sat down on Jenny's bed and saw that the young robot's face had a smile on it. Dr. Wakeman had seen this smile twice before once when she finished her first mathematical analysis by herself and again when she took out her first target. It was a smile of understanding and knowledge, but of what Dr. Wakeman didn't know.

Jenny smiled to herself as she remembered last night…

_Flashback_

_It had been a long day she had just turned 15 that morning and there had been a party for her. She had invited everyone she wanted to come the list was short: Brad, Tuck, Silver Shell, Mom, XJ-1 through 8 and Sheldon (Dr. Wakeman made her invite him). To her disappointment Silver Shell (and Sheldon) didn't come. So she drifted through the party until it was over. After presents and two cakes (one for the robots and one for the humans) she when to bed Jenny was just engaging her sleep cycle when there was a tap on her window. Jenny was up like a shot and over at the window pulling it open. It was only Sheldon she had hoped it was the silver shell (poor Sheldon if only she knew he was the silver shell) but she let him in anyway. "H...H...Hi J…J...Jenny" Sheldon stuttered. "Sheldon how did you get to my window?" Jenny asked." Never mind that Jenny I brought you a present" Sheldon answered. Jenny loved presents so she held out her hands. Sheldon never one to keep his" love" waiting handed over a small rectangular box. "Oh great another tech manual" Jenny though before she even opened the box. But when she opened the box …_

_Sheldon over the years had come to know his "girlfriend" better and had been dropping hints about this gift for some time; all the tech manuals had been all on the same subject "the human nervous system". It had taken him five years to make and now… his thoughts where interrupted by a box to the face…_

_Jenny set what looked to be a clear rubber square on her bed. "What is it?" Jenny asked. "If you read the tech manuals you would know" Sheldon replied. On a whim Jenny walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a tech manual. When she opened the book and read the title she almost screamed. "Sheldon…you…made…me…skin?" Jenny asked almost in tears (if she could cry that is) "No jenny I made you a nerves system. You will feel what human's feel." exclaimed Sheldon. Jenny was speechless but Sheldon was going on and on about his invention "hot, cold, pleasure, everything..." Sheldon stopped in mid sentence though for a second and continued "… except pain" at that Jenny snapped out of what ever trance she had been in "Sheldon would you install it now please?" Jenny almost begged. Happy to comply Sheldon lead Jenny to her own bed "Jenny I will have to shut you down and the installation takes three hours so I will set it so that when you re-boot you will be in sleep mode is that alright with you? Sheldon asked. "Ok but how do you know how to do that?" Jenny replied. Smiling Sheldon gave her the answer "Well I had to make sure it was the right size and compatible with your system so…" Sheldon held up some papers "…I got your blueprints from your mom." Jenny was shocked her mom hadn't even shown her some of these blueprints and here Sheldon had them all. "I'm going to give them back to her tomorrow" Sheldon said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Its OK Sheldon now let's hook this baby up to me" Jenny told him as she powered down._

_End flashback _

… Her audio sensors picked up something coming from down stairs she listened…

"XJ-9 GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" Dr. Wakeman called. Just as she finished yelling a blue streak went through the kitchen and there was Jenny sitting on the counter. "Off the counter and get ready for school XJ-9" Dr. Wakeman said. As she watched her daughter leave for school Dr. Wakeman wondered if her daughter was old enough to know the truth, but her motherly instincts told her it was not yet time so she would wait, just a little longer…

I hope you all liked my 1st chapter of my first book. Read and Review to make me happy:)


	2. A Feeling

Sorry for the lack of updates. I was working on somthing else. Oh my Volkoff, the Volkoff reviewed my work. I loved Degrees of Seperation. Oh and it occurs to me I didn't give descriptions in my last chapter so here is the low down on the old gang:

XJ-9 A.K.A. Jenny 15

Looks the same as ever

Nora Wakeman: age unknown (I didn't think it was polite to ask)

Basically the same but a little shorter, more wrinkled and more cranky

Sheldon Lee: 23

Man has he changed. Now 6'4" he got his teeth straightened and has gotten some muscles but he is still the same old Sheldon inside.

Brit Crust 24

Bit Crust is just as skinny, pompous and xenophobic as ever the only difference is that she is taller and much more evil

Tiff Crust 23

Tiff Crust is 5'6". She has become a very beautiful young lady. She stopped hanging around with Brit 3 years ago and has since been a rather pleasant person

Tuck Carbuncle 19

Tuck is now 5'11" he still has that juvenile innocence but has matured in to a real hunk he looks a lot like Don Prima

Brad Carbuncle 24

What can I say about Brad? He is still wearing the same clothes just a bigger size. He gave up on trying to be cool and now he has a girlfriend (ya I know. Who would have thought Brad would ever get a girl.)

The Skyway Patrols will be in my story but just three:

SP Larry 25

Larry is the brains of the group (which is sad because he is dumber than a sack of hammers). He is 5'6" very skinny with a mullet.

SP Curly 28

Curly is the heart of the group. He is 5'11" is skinny but not as skinny as Larry and (you guessed it) has curly hair

SP Moe 35

Moe is the muscle of the group. He is HUGE at a whopping 6"11" he towers over most others. He has a build similar to a pro football quarterback. Also he is completely bald.

Before I start I just want to say… I OWN NOTHING!!!(Except the OC's and story)

Chapter Two

A feeling

"And I thought the floor was cold" Jenny thought to herself as she shivered in the cold of the new morning light. All the lawns in Tremorton sparked as if covered with millions of tiny diamonds. And as jenny was admiring this scene of beauty she felt a jolt go through her systems. Her first thought was to keep flying but as she suddenly started to lose altitude she decided to land as soon as she could. "Well that landing was anything but graceful" Jenny said to herself as she brushed of the dust she had gathered during her "emergency landing". As she crawled out of the fifty foot hole that was formerly known as Tremorton National Park she realized that her left "pigtail" had fallen off (for the twelfth time this month). "Oh just great now I have to walk all the way to Sheldon's house to get this fixed" Jenny thought to herself as she picked up her "pigtail" and started off.

Meanwhile over at Sheldon's house trouble was stirring… "How could you lose them you idiot?" Sheldon scolded himself. He had lost Jenny's blueprints (his prized possession). He had them on his nightstand last night. He was sure of it because he would kiss them before he when to sleep every night. He had to find them, but before he could start searching again his front door burst open…

When Jenny stopped at the end of Sheldon's driveway she knew something was wrong by two things: one Sheldon's door was wide open and two he hadn't ran out to hug her when she stopped. Her first instinct told her to… panic? What panicking is not in my crisis software. Panic is a human emotion. What's going on? First the flight system failure now panicking . If Sheldon's had anything to do with this I'm going to… a sudden external shock shut down the thinking robot. As she fell to the ground her optical sensors registered the face of her attacker then the world went black.

It was time he had waited 10 long years for this day, and now it was finally time.

(Sorry it's so short but my next chapter will be up in the next week.)


End file.
